1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an improved and safer way to hang bird toys in cages.
2. Description of Prior Art
Traditionaly bird toys have been hung with padlocks which require a key for removal and scratch the paint off the cage or chain repair links which are ineffective because birds are able to unscrew them and remove the toy allowing the toy to be destroyed or dropped to the cage bottom and into bird waste. Since chain repair links are not intended for this use, they can be dangerous in the respect that once the bird has unscrewed the chain repair link, the opening in the link leaves a place for the bird to get their beak caught.